Next of Kin
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L fluff


A/N: thanks to kcatlin

I hate traffic and I hate morons who don't know how to drive in the city, like these people, probably kids in front of me from Idaho, I know by their plates, with bumper stickers all over the back of their car.

'Someday I want you to be my next of kin' that one catches my eyes and I know it caught Flack's too by the "what kind of bumper sticker is that?" I just laugh and shake my head.

It would be an original way to propose to Montana, she's probably like that. I have stressed about this for the past couple of days and she's really starting to get suspicious. I've known I wanted to marry her for awhile, but this figuring out how to ask her has been a true pain in the ass. If I had it my way, I'd take her and be like 'Do you want to marry me? Yes or No?' but I would probably be beaten for that by Stella and Lindsay's crazy romantic sister, who by the way thought that me coming out to Montana, was pretty much the same thing as Jack giving up his piece of wood so Rose could float and live. Whatever the fuck that means. Montana said it had something to do with Titanic, but I hadn't been paying attention, I was too focused on the kiss she gave once we were out of the way of the media, and how I could get it again.

"Mess, you alright?" I heard Flack ask as he punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said as I parked in the garage and headed up to the crime lab to take my girlfriend home, knowing she had been on longer than I had, and I worked a double. "Hey baby." I said wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck, ignoring Hawkes who was across the table, they were pretty much the only two in the lab anyway.

"Hi Danny, you really shouldn't call me baby in front of your girlfriend though." Hawkes joked as he smiled as he looked into the microscope.

"Shut up ya clown." I said as Montana relaxed back into my chest and yawned. "Come on, lets'go home." I said removing my arms from her and taking her hand in mine.

"I can't I get off in a couple hours." Hawkes smirked looking up to catch me flip him the bird as I lead Montana out of the lab. "Love you too sweetie."

Montana is crazy, she has this thing about needing to "wind down" after work, she can't just come home and go to bed, like I said she's crazy. So we go get changed and she puts a movie on. I smile when I see the titles for "White Chicks" coming on the screen as I enter the room. She stands from the couch so I can lay down on my back and she can crawl on top of me, like usual. I smile and kiss her hair as I brush it out of her face, right now would be the perfect time, that's it, I'm gonna do it, right now, after we both pulled doubles.

"Someday I want you to be my next of kin." I say and that's when I realize exactly how stupid it sounded. She sits up with a complete 'what the fuck did you just say' look on her face. This is possibly the most confused I've ever seen her, and it is quite cute.

"Excuse me?" she asked as her brow stayed wrinkled in confusion.

"What I mean is, you know," I honestly have no idea what to say, but her eyes never leave mine and I know she's waiting for an answer.

"Danny?" she asks as she lay back down on me and puts her elbows on both sides of me to prop her head up.

"I love you." I say hoping it will erase her memory.

"I know, I love you too, but what does that have to do with me being your next of kin?" she asks as she kissed the point of my chin and toys with my dogs tags. Wow, I'm gonna have to explain that I was trying to ask her to marry me.

"I was trying to ask you to marry me." I say shyly avoiding looking at her as I blush. I hear her laugh a little then she places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Is that what that was?" she asked as she runs her finger along my jaw, drawing my eyes back to hers. I can see her biting the inside of her cheeks trying to keep herself from laughing. I groan, I can't believe this is actually happening. "Well?"

"Well what?" I ask looking back at her, placing a stray hair behind her ear. She laughs at me again, god she really knows how to kill my ego.

"Are you actually gonna ask? Cause what you said before was actually a statement." She said as she took my glasses off and reached to put them on the end table.

"Marry me?" I whisper as I lean up, a breath away from her lips.

"Of course, soon we will pronounced each other's next of kin." She laughs and kisses me.


End file.
